cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Theatre Ghosts
Lyceum Theatre Ghosts, aka Theatre Ghosts — Appear in Claimed by Shadow About The Lyceum Theatre Ghosts are a pair of ghosts—a lady ghost that carries the severed bearded head of another ghost—they claim the theater as their territory. They've been there such a long time. the land belonged to the bearded-head's family long before they built a theatre on it, and it sustains them.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 Powers & Abilities *strong enough to appear sollid Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 Characteristics / Personality *The woman: was territorial.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 *Male head: cheerful, and leers. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 Physical Description * They seemed as solid as any regular person * Woman ghost: dressed in a long blue gown, dark hair * Her eyes that glowed when angry Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 *Male head: Vandyke beard, dark brown hair, pale blue eyes. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 Other Details * The stairway got colder just before they appeared.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * Being on ground that held generations of the bodies of their ancestors was like an extra battery pack for the ghosts. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Lyceum Theatre * Myra * Mircea Basarab * Augusta * John Pritkin * Dagger Bracelet * Chavez * Cassandra Palmer * Convocation Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 2. Claimed by Shadow Shifted to the Lyceum Theatre in 1889 London by her Pythia power, Cassie encounters a pair of ghosts that inform her that there is another like her there and it must stop, she must leave.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 While Cassie was fighting Myra and trying to stop the Dislocator she threw, she calls to the Theatre Ghosts: "She's going to destroy the theatre!". The woman throws the severed head of her male companion at Myra—the spirit merged with Myra when it hit her, she started to convulse, enabling Cassie to shove her away. The woman ghost caught up the the two formed tornado and dove for Myra. She screamed and flashed out.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 Quotes : "A dashed improvement over Faust!" it said, rolling its eyes up to its bearer.— Bearded-head ghost Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 : "Why do you disturb us?” — woman ghost Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 :"She is somewhat territorial, I fear," the head said, looking sympathetic. "We've been here such a long time, y'see. This land belonged to my family long before they built a theatre on it, and it sustains us." He gave me a cheerful leer. " 'Tis more fun these days. The demmed Roundheads closed all the theatres, as well as the pubs, the whorehouses, and all besides that wasn't a church. They even prohibited sports on Sunday! They were kind enough to behead me before I had to live through that. But we triumphed in the end, didn't we?” — Bearded Head ghost Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 : "Really, I want to leave, but I can't yet. Hopefully, this won't take long.” ... "The other said the same," she intoned, her dark hair starting to blow gently about her face as her power rose. "But after poisoning the wine, she did not go. Now you are here. This must stop.”, "You and the other woman are the threat. You must leave.” — Cassie and woman ghost Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 : See Also * Ghosts * Incubus * Magical Traps Book References ✥ Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Characters in Past Shifts